ROSEBUD TRILOGY : Water Garden
by Itachi anime
Summary: The dark Mansion hidden in the mist of night, the lair of the Vampires…The RoseBud Estate. The only place that may be safe from the twisted village of thorns that wishes for a human sacrifice. Being myself…A small glint of hope is slowly killing my chances of survival…Is sneaking into the RoseBud Estate the safest way for me to go? Or will I be killed upon entry..? NEW Story
1. Chapter 1

Itachi – It's my first trilogy story. I had little time to write it so…here you go. I hope you enjoy this enough to leave a nice review.

**oQoQo**

**The dark Mansion hidden in the mist of night, the lair of the Vampires…The RoseBud Estate. The only place that may be safe from the twisted village of thorns that wishes for a human sacrifice. Being myself…A small glint of hope is slowly killing my chances of survival…Is sneaking into the RoseBud Estate the safest way for me to go? Or will I be killed upon entry..?**

**oQoQo**

**ROSEBUD TRILOGY**

_Part I_

…

_.Water-Garden._

I sat on my old cot, burying my face within my knees, which were pulled to my chest.

The dim lights of the dying fire had barely lit the darkened room .

I should have been smiling – happy that I was alive and well…but…- I looked down to the rusty shackles that left my hands imprisoned, dried blood and oil on the chains just adding to my fear…- I wept once again. Today I should be happy. I would be giving back to the village, and the people that helped to raise me. . . But should one really be happy, knowing that this was the day of her final breath?...today was the day I'd repay the village as a sacrifice…Today was the day I'd repay the village…with my blood…With my death.

Just as I started to wallow in myself pity, the small door had started to unlock, and open. Three men had stepped inside…accompanied by the Elder of 'The Village of Thorns'. I knew why they were here. The time for the sacrifice…was here. My time to give back to my village – The Village of Thorns'- had come. The time for my death was here.

The first man spoke.

"Come now, girl, it is time."

The next man spoke.

"This is the awaited hour to give back to the village."

The last man spoke.

"It is time for you to show your undying loyalty to your village and its people."

The Elder spoke up.

"Ye should be honored that thee position of sacrifice was given, yee should smile…be happy, make merry…" the Elder turned her old body heading out the door, chanting words of enlightment.

One of the men had escorted me out of my small cabin to the sight of the sacrifice.

The air smelt of faint dew. It was to rain soon, was it not? … If it had rained, the village would be forced to reschedule the sacrifice…if it did rain, would I be able to live – just long enough – to see the sun rise and set once more?

I slowly started to regret having to be condemned to death so early.

oQo

It had been dark out –The crescent moon lit brightly in the sky- The winds of the Night had picked at my skin, biting me, and leaving the skin numb. The clothing I had been given to wear had been very little. A skirt that barely covered anything at all, accompanied by a shirt that looked as a strip of cloth. I looked to the three village men, and the Elder. They wore warm over coats, and hoods, dark boots covering their feet. I looked to the ground. My feet where bare. Every time I took two steps I had winced from the pain of sharp rocks gliding through the skin. …Should I really be happy for giving back to my village?

The chains had still stayed on my arms, weighing them down, successfully keeping them at my sides. I swallowed a frozen lump in my throat as one of the three men had spoke.

"We have reached our destination," I looked ahead of the Elder, and the three men, to the very end of the Village of Thorns… what I saw terrorized me. Every person from the village had lined up –most starring at me with complete and utter disgust as us four walked closer- some carrying weapons –Even farming utensils!- others with torches.

As we neared closer, I saw a giant red ball of flame.

A bonfire? What for-

"Today we celebrate another century of great life and prosperity!"

The Elder spoke aloud, interrupting my thoughts. What exactly where they to do with me during the sacrifice? I looked to the angry gaze's of the people…the torches…the pitchforks…I looked back to the blazing ball of red flame. Then back to the people. Back to the Flames. I stared into the flames.

…My method of death… was it to be – Oh God.

Was I…Was I to be – As I stared wide eyed into the large flames that slowly started to take on the look of a giant monster, the Elder had continued to preach to the people who cheered, some even saying 'Hurry and kill her' – My fate had crossed paths with my mind.

Was I to die by slowly burning in the mouth of flames?

Above the chants of the Elder, and the yells of the village, the only thing I really heard was my heart. It sunk in its own blood, died, then broke into pieces. The only pictures floating through my head had been only a shadow of myself burning to ash…my screams for 'help' only to be drowned out by the chants…the cheers of the village people.

I suddenly was no longer in anyway willing to die for the sakes of the village.

They wanted me dead.

They WANTED me dead.

The Elder –Whom had spoken of me being happy on this day…making merry…- The three escorts, they all never cared for me..! They've wanted me dead from the start!

_Then…if they did…_

I turned on my naked heel and ran into the forest.

Only to be followed by shouts, yells, and the order to capture my person.

oQo

I ran.

I ran ignoring the slick feeling of blood on my bare feet and legs – I ignored the bites from several insects of unknown species – And I ran. As fast as my blood soaked legs and feet would carry me. I heard several heavy feet coming in from behind me. Fast.

"Girl! Get yourself back here!"  
"Come back here now!"

I recognized the two voices. It had been from the three escorts.

But I could care less for them.

I kept on running.

Running…Running… To nowhere in particular.

oQo

My running had slowed. My breathing ragged – The Three Escorts where still on my tail! I could not rest here! I heard one of them yell out my name – it echoed in the distance – Without a second thought, I ran once again, not caring which direction I went in…just anywhere, any place to get away from Village of Thorn territory. My chains clanked.

I thought once again – still running – '_anywhere…what about…THAT PLACE..?_

That 'Place' had been only a mere legend coming from the surrounding villages – a mere myth to kept children and even adults away from the very forest I had been roaming in.

That 'Place' was called The RoseBud Estate.

It was said that any who enter to deeply into the Kipin'Hine forest, -The very forest I had been running through- had been cast away, never to be seen for months – then turn up dead, in a pool of blood.

The RoseBud Estate was said to be filled with blood-sucking monsters, known as Vampires. Any human to wonder too deep into these woods had been taken away, and murdered by the very Vampires of the Estate. I wonder…if I were to go there…would I too end up as another victim of these monsters as the villages say? I countered to run as the men in back started to catch up to me –I could even see them!- Without turning back, I made a right, and continued running.

Just before I could try to make a leap over a dead branch…I heard somebody…whispering –to me-.

"Girl, are you in danger?"

I turned around, only to see a large clearing – a man; who must be a Nobel judging by his attire, standing in the center. The dim light coming from the crescent moon shone on him. His hair –which was very long- held a raven black color, kept back by a navy blue ribbon. …the strangest thing had been his eyes, the dim red color of them had been…unsettling. There had been something off about this man I knew…but judging by my situation…

"Y-Yes Sir..-"

"And those men down there," He pointed a finger in the direction of which the three men were running, "they are after you, I suppose?" I looked to the man, shaking my head 'yes'. He glanced at my chains.

"Prisoner? Or…"

"I'm a sacrifice for the people of my village." The sounds of the three men coming up the hill had triggered ultimate panic in me. The man gestured for me to come to him. Trusting him half-heartedly, I ran to him. He took off his over-coat, and laid it on my shoulders, "You may explain later, girl, now don't move…" covering me, and –with a gloved hand under my chin- kissed me softly. Not knowing what to do, I stood.

Then they showed themselves.

The three men from the Village of Thorns had come from the overgrowth of the Kipin'Hine Forest surrounding the large clearing. The man holding me had broke the light kiss, and pushed my face to his clothed chest.

He turned to face the three men.

He spoke with a tongue of silver.

"Yes, is there anything you need?"

The first man spoke, "We are very sorry to interrupt you, but we are in a dire hurry."

The next man spoke, "We are pleading with you to ask of someone who has gone missing."

The last man spoke, "She is a girl, well in her teens – nearly full grown, who has disappeared."

The raven-haired mysterious man had raised an eye brow, almost intrigued, I could tell that he now wanted to know more.

"Hn? Interesting, and what village did this girl come from?"

"The great Village of Thorns." One spoke, "Please Sir, have you seen her?"

The raven-haired man only laughed at their statements. "Please! A mere child roaming through these woods? Kipin'Hine Forest? Has she never heard of the RoseBud Estate that lurks barley ten feet from this very clearing?" He laughed once again, composing himself, then allowing his gloved hand to softly pet down my hair, "A child running through here has very slim chance of survival, I highly suggest that you check elsewhere…" he looked at the men, "and I also very highly suggest that you venture no further into this Forest… Kiptin' Hine can be very dangerous during the hours of the night…This IS the said time of for the people of The RoseBud to wander…"

The three men had only stared. Plain confusion hiding in their eyes.

Then one spoke. "We-We are very sorry Sir," the men seemed to tremble upon hearing the raven-haired man speak of the RoseBud Estate, "We shall heed your warning, and leave" The man speaking had turned around to see to the other two standing behind him. "C-Come now! We must report back to the Elder!"

The next man spoke, "But she will not be pleased! We still have not located the girl!"

The last one spoke, as all three started their trek back to the Village of Thorns –which had to be miles from here- "Right now, we should fear our lives! That girl has probably fallen victim to the ones of the RoseBud, it is too late to venture any further, for the Estate lays just ahead – come now, we must hurry." The footsteps of the three men from the village had slowly started to turn from a light thumping on the soiled forest grounds, to a soft barely audible foot step.

oQo

The raven-haired man had stood. Looking straight away to the path in which the three from the village walked.

I dared not to move, for the man had said so, and I did not wish to get into any more trouble then I had already been in. And so, I waited. After a moment of silence, I looked up to man and gasped as I saw how intensely he had been starring at my person. I wanted to say, 'Thank You', to be polite, so that I may be on my way…but…

"Girl, tell me, exactly what have you been up to frocking through Kipin' Hine Forest so late at night? Do you not know the dangers that lay in this very area?" The man seemed to sound concerned – almost scolding when he spoke. And so, I answered back.

"Like I have said before, I was made to become a sacrifice, in my village," I sighed as I remembered seeing what was to be my fate, the giant ball of flame… "The Village of Thorns…"

"And so your best idea was to end yourself here?" The man snapped back – his voice raised just above average speech, "And so? Now what will you do?"

That question of 'what would I do' had never crossed my mind. While I had been running, I had crossed many trails, many streams, but I never contemplated on what I would do…accept…

What about THERE…That 'Place'…(Italics)

"The RoseBud."

The clouds had started to cover the moon, leaving the Forest clearing with an eerie, strangling scene of distrust.

Two simple words that I had spoken had forced the tall mans head to stand on alert, his dull red-eyes cutting into my grey ones.

"The RoseBud…You say..?" The man spoke…his already deep voice, a smooth layer lower.

He took one step – Then another.

I took a step back – my left foot following.

I completely forgot about the blood staining on my legs and feet, and took another step back –with my right- The sounds of grass crunching, and dead twigs snapping could be heard over a mile as the raven haired man took a step closer. By the time my back had hit the bark of a tree, the man had already touched noses with my own. "Girl…I'm curious…Of all the places you wish to take refuge…you chose the RoseBud Estate?" I said nothing. What was this man? Every time he spoke the words 'RoseBud Estate', my mind had raced. Why had I been so freighted around this man? Was it just an aftershock of having to run through the Kiptin' Hine Forest with three fully grown men on my tail? Was I just in slight shock because of my narrowly escaping death?

"Girl," The deep voice of the man standing nose to nose with my person had awoken me from my thoughts…It was that voice that had once again freighted me...

"Y-yes sir..?" I struggled to speak to for my voice and mind had told me not to.

The man had looked me in the eyes once again. "...Girl, what is your name..?" I had been taken back upon hearing him speak something so formal. It felt strange telling a person my name...would I even know this man for over the hour that I am trapped with him now?

"...I, uh..." Something deep at my core..., "My name is Kagome sir..." told me I would.

"Hn..." The man had looked as if he had been contemplating about something, "Gir-" he corrected himself, "Kagome...Do you notice that you have cut yourself?" ...Cut myself? I had known well that I might as well be infected by a deadly pathogen of sorts...so why had he spoke of cutting...-I reached to my neck to feel a sticky substance running down leaving a trail...-

"Blood..?" I had spoken aloud. How had I cut my neck? I felt around for the opening, and surly there it had been. A small gash, nothing in need of immediate attention, but it still had to be covered. I looked to my 'clothing'. It had been barely enough to cover myself with! "Oh...my..."

The raven-haired man had smiled, 'glee' or some other strange emotion that I could not decipher had played on his face. "Gi- Kagome," He corrected himself once again, I looked up to face his strangely dim-red eyes, "allow me to be of assistance to your wound..."He slowly brought his head to the corner of my neck, where the small gash lay. "Allow me to show you..." I felt his hot breath caress my shoulder... "Why you should stay away from the RoseBud Estate..."

Before I could tell what had been happening, I had the oddest sensation...

Something smooth had glided across my neck...warm and wet...The odd wet feeling had led itself down the trail of dried blood that had leaked out from the corners of the opened cut.

The man stood up straight, watching me as a brought a hand over to cup the now not bleeding cut with my hand. We stood like so, for little over a few seconds.

The man had licked the blood...off my wound...He...This meant he was...he had to be! He was from the RoseBud Estate! He was a- "Do you now see why you should keep away from the RoseBud Estate?" The man had pushed a stray strand of raven-black hair behind his ear, "Monsters are REAL, Vampires included. It is in my best intention to warn you to keep your distance from beings other than your species-"

I interrupted the man, it had been rude, but my situation had been urgent.

"I must! The RoseBud will be the only place that the people from the Village of Thorns would not think to check! Please! You must take me there! At least until the commotion about my escape dies down!" I begged the man, countless times...until he spoke.

The man sighed aloud hearing my begging.

"The Lord always did say I had been a quite the sucker for young women..." I looked up at the man hopefully, "I will see what I can do," right before I could sigh triuptly, the man spoke again, "but," he took in a deep breath of the now cool air, "if my Lord or any of the others disagree...you might be found by your village peoples...in a pool of your own blood."

... Taking my silence as an 'Okay', the man started off walking, his raven hair flowing with the wind behind him...with myself in tow.

oQo

"And this man you three say you saw, spoke of yee sacrifice as dead?" A dim fire had lit the faces of several different peoples back in the Village of Thorns.

The first man spoke, "Yes Elder, we are very sorry."

The next man spoke, "If we were to travel any further into the Kipten' Hine Forest, we may have run into the RoseBud..."  
The last man spoke, "Please forgive us, Elder."

The wrinkled women had stood from her seat on a low stool, shadows under her eyes...

"The RoseBud...eh?" She chuckled, than looked onto the starts of the forest, "Those darn monsters...must have her..."

oQo

ROSEBUD 

-_Water Garden...Part I_

oQo

Itachi – Hope you all liked it!

Just a little something-somethin' I had in my head. I will not be updating this story regularly, I already have some others to finish, PLUS this story is a TRILOGY. 'tri' means three, so three chapters for _WaterGarden_, might be a sequel or two...if I feel like it.

I have my test coming up, so I won't be on FanFiction much, and yes, to those who have me as a reviewer on their story's, I apologize. This story, ROSEBUD, was a bit complicated to write, soooo...I won't mind if you all leave some reviews for me! I will gladly accept them!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi – It's my first trilogy story. I had little time to write it so…here you go. I hope you enjoy this enough to leave a nice review.

**oQoQo**

**The dark Mansion hidden in the mist of night, the lair of the Vampires…The RoseBud Estate. The only place that may be safe from the twisted village of thorns that wishes for a human sacrifice. Being myself…A small glint of hope is slowly killing my chances of survival…Is sneaking into the RoseBud Estate the safest way for me to go? Or will I be killed upon entry..?**

oQo

**ROSEBUD TRILOGY**

_Part II_

…

_.Water-Garden._

_Re –Cap of Water Garden Part I –_

"_The Lord always did say I had been a quite the sucker for young women..." I looked up at the man hopefully, "I will see what I can do," right before I could sigh triuptly, the man spoke again, "but," he took in a deep breath of the now cool air, "if my Lord or any of the others disagree...you might be found by your village peoples...in a pool of your own blood."_

_... Taking my silence as an 'Okay', the man started off walking, his raven hair flowing with the wind behind him...with myself in tow._

oQo

We had walked for what seemed to be only a single hour until my feet had started to give way..._That's right,_ I spoke to myself, _My feet and legs had been bloodied while the three men from the Village of Thorns had been chasing me through the Kiptin' Hine before I had meet this man, _I looked ahead of me, my legs giving way under the pressure of my body and the pain form the several cuts and bruises I had gotten, allowing me to take a glance at the man who had reveled he was one of the legendary RoseBud Estate, his pale skin was bathed in the dim light of the moon. His dark flowing hair had been the last thing I saw before I fell on my back from the pain. I grunted. It hurt – Oh how it hurt! I wanted so much to see if the man in front of me would wait – If only for a short while! - So that I may once again stand on my feet.

When I looked ahead of myself to find him, he was not there. Had he left me, and walked ahead? My mind had started to panic, while my head had turned franticly scanning the area for him, but I could no longer see him... I felt something tickling on the same legs that had left me without the man who would lead me to the RoseBud Estate. Whatever it had been, surly was wet – I felt it trail higher and higher up my thigh, the pain, slowly starting to dull away – Then finally turned around only to face the very man who had been in front of me earlier licking his way up my legs. I shivered. Be it by the cold of the nights air, or being in such an intimate position with a man for the first of my life, it did not matter, for it could have been both.

I starred at the black haired man as his tongue made its way over a small gash. He lapped at the blood as if it were an expensive wine – but as I looked closer, I saw that the wound had slowly started to close...I see, this man had been healing me, had he not? I had only started to relax until I felt the man pull one of my legs over his shoulder...and rested himself between the both.

"W-what are you-"

"Silence," the man who hovered above me had spoke in a calm, serious voice, his dull red eyes slowly darting around the area, "Pretend we are merely caught in a near rut," I was completely unsure of what this man had been saying! Was he implying that I play the role of the common whore? "Yes, now keep still, if he asks anything at all, say nothing, I will speak the words for you." But why? And who was this 'He?' that the man above me spoke of? Did I not have a say in this? "He is nearing, please bear with this..." Before I could site protest as to what his actions towards my person would be, I felt his gloved fingers rubbing against certain areas below leaving me with feelings that I could never speak of allowed.

I could only hear myself, fast labored breaths, panting, and heavy breathing. My hands – which still held the heavy chains- gripped onto the mans nobles coat...the man's mouth along my chest, his hands roaming...

"Ah...so you are here," a low, yet nicely intended voice had echoed itself from the edges of the forest, and I suddenly felt the weight of the man who'd nearly ravaged me, lift, leaving me only to lay in his shadow, - As a blushing mess! - as he stood to shake hands with the one who'd interrupted.

The second voice spoke once more, "You seem to be enjoying yourself I presume, have I interrupted?"

The man spoke, his voice sounded a tone huskier then before. "Kouga, you know how to scent sexual tension in the air, indulge me as to why is it that you'd walk in just as I was about to test how loud she can scream?" He looked over at me –catching my heavy blush – and commanding me to stand. I stood behind him in complete silence; listing to his short conversation with this person he called Kouga. This 'Kouga' had worn something very alike to what the man had worn, only not as 'royal' or 'noble' looking to the eye as the man I had been with.

"So, Sir Naraku, this women, I scent she is a human. Is she your bitch, or slave? Are you bringing her to the RoseBud for the Lord to examine?"

His name...the man, was called Sir Naraku?

"Yes, Kouga, a little of both you could say, and I plan on getting her to ease some of my stress once we are back in my private quarters, the Lord and I are good friends, I expect that he will accept my new slave, or at the least not kill her." The man named Kouga had to be one of the RoseBud as well...but who was this 'Lord' he and Kouga so openly spoke of?

"Sir Naraku, we should start heading back, least our trail be spotted by humans."

"I agree," Naraku spoke, and turned to me, "Come now 'slave', we must be going." Without speaking, or even shaking my head, I followed behind Naraku...the events of what lead me here had followed like a cloud...

oQo

We had only walked a mere few feet until we reached what seemed to be a sparkling aqua blue garden, the plants and flowers shining like ice. It was astonishing. Without remembering how Naraku had told me NOT to speak without being told so, I spoke my mind, I had to ask about how such lush gardens ever existed... "Uh...How are such gardens ever existent in the forest? I never knew that such could be made..." My voice had trailed off, down to a whisper then complete silence... Kouga and Naraku both had stopped walking – Right at the front doors to the RoseBud Estate! – And turned their heads to face my person. I had wished for anyone to speak something in that very moment.

"Has your slave spoken on her on? Without being told to speak?" the one named Kouga had spoken to Naraku. In his dark blue eyes I could see what looked like confusion, before Kouga could speak, the man...no, Naraku had interrupted, "The human girl is still 'new' to this, so I ask nothing but excuse for her slipping tongue, she will be properly dealt with by my hand." Kouga only nodded his head – noticing the rusty chains I wore on my wrists – "Sir Naraku, have you bound her? For what reasons did you do such?" Naraku had only given Kouga a look, sighed, then spoke, "if she belongs to me, what can I _not_ do to her?"

I looked to Kouga after Naraku spoke, he seemed to be calculating what Naraku had said, walking over, Kouga took a whiff with his nose of my scent. Naraku had already started to open the two dim-lit, polished wooden doors that stood before me, and my entry to the RoseBud.

"Sir Naraku, I scent only your faint smell on this girl, and no other, I say, this one should be a great keep, least she has not been spoiled by any other male."

"Had you not been listening when I spoke of the girl being 'new to this?'"

Kouga had pushed himself in front of Naraku, and made to open the front door, I only followed Naraku as we both walked inside the place I had tried to find for so very long, and I wondered, had this been the right choice? Hiding inside of a place meant for the walkers of the night?

Had I made the right choice, going to the RoseBud..?

oQo

Just breathing the very air inside the RoseBud had caused my heart to race. This place was grand, it was amazing. Deep reds, fine glittering Gold's, and dark solid Blacks, the Estate had been covered completely in those very dyes. It was breathtaking. Just as I started to take in the surroundings around me, I felt a cold hand wrap itself around my upper-arm, and start to pull the rest of my body next to its own. I looked up only to find it had been the very same man who had brought me to the RoseBud, and had covered me, and my reasons for heading to the RoseBud, Naraku. Instead of speaking in protest or asking him where he had been taking me, I stayed silent. We two had started climbing a pair of steps, and reached a room that had literally been covered with several shades of blacks and reds, it was then when Naraku had spoke.

"I asked Kouga if the Lord had been in, and yet the Lord decides to retire to his chambers early," Naraku sighed, directing me to seat myself on the lush black bed, "I did not want Kouga to see me with you, and had you been doing nothing, for he'd grow curious, leaving me with no opinion then to tell him that you were my new =-=- slave, since I have informed Kouga, and if I'm telling the Lord, he would need to scent my person -=-=-== on your body..." I had understood what this man, Naraku had been implying. He had told Kouga that I was his -==- slave so that I would not look as a simple 'snack' in his eyes, and yet since Kouga had been informed, the Lord would have to be told the same finding's least rumors go around quite quickly. And to in a way 'fool' the Lord of the RoseBud about me belonging to Sir Naraku, he would have to scent me...intimately... but...

"Um...Si- Sir Naraku," it had been the first time I called him by his name ever since I had meet him in the forest, it felt so odd at the tongue... "Does this mean that... uh..." I had slipped on the words I had been trying ever so hard to force out of my mouth, it had only been made worse for me having Naraku bore into my skull... I tried once more, "Does this mean...that – well, since you say that the Lord of the RoseBud must smell the scent of your own on my person...does.."

"Speak your words, do not trip over them," Naraku had stated ever so simply, "I remember telling young Kouga about me using you to 'ease my stress' on this night as well...I wonder if he has already used his gaping mouth to tell every soul on the grounds...which means..."

In a blinding flash of bright lights, I found myself lain atop Naraku's deep black master bed, his heavy weight pushing me down into the very same intimate position as before...his hands – which were no longer gloved – had wandered, touching and lighting fire to every part of me...or so it felt. "Sir Na-Naraku! What are y-you doi-doing..?" I spoke in a loud, broken, whisper. My breathing had hitched, for his hands had touched nearly every nook and turn of me.

Naraku had looked to my face, his eyes ever so red, and slowly took the small piece of cloth wrapping my chest – I felt myself blush..- "Would you rather myself only touch, and caress your skin, or should I fully ravage you instead? It is your choice..."

I could only stare at the man. What had I heard? ...yes, it did sound very absurd, I know, but...the Lord of the RoseBud would need to smell Naraku's scent on my person...but that would either mean sexually, or his fingers and tongue roaming...

"If we do not get started on what needs to be done, my Lord will notice by the next day's dawn and he might..." Naraku had trailed off, until his entire sentence had been brought to a complete pause. "There may be one more opinion in order..." Just as I had begun to feel unsure of my choice coming to the RoseBud, Naraku had spoken the very words I had waiting ever long to hear.

Naraku had spoken; the rumble of his voice had caused a light vibration in his chest, - which had currently covered my own – causing my person to tremble beneath him. "When a vampire like myself feeds on a human, like you, they leave behind a scent...a scent with traces of, what you humans might call 'pleasure' in a way. We of the RoseBud address it only as arousal, and nothing more. If I were to mark you with that scent..."

I interrupted. "Please excuse my sudden rudeness Sir Naraku, but...would you be implying that I must suffer the bite of a..." I struggled, trampling over my words once again, "vampire..?" Naraku had given me a certain look that I had known meant what I had spoken of had been correct.

"The only problem with getting yourself bitten and feed on by a vampire, would be the extreme pain that comes before the enjoyable part..."

"But- But what about-"

"And so, three opinions..." Naraku spoke once more, blocking out the eerie silence in the room, "But... since I also know that you are a virgin, according to Young Kouga, I will try to my limit as not to ravage you...That alone may be the hardest thing for myself to do... which leaves you with the either or of being scent-marked with a bite, or allowing my hands to wander your body. It is all your choice, but please, you must choose..."

What was I to choose? Oh what was I to do? I had sustained by portion of pain in a single night running to last me twelve lifetimes! ...Getting myself feed on by a vampire would do me no good...but that leaves... – Oh my! – If I am to allow Sir Naraku's hands to wander my body...would I be able to handle such? He has already touched me in intimate ways just earlier as we trekked through the Kiptin' Hine Forest...so, why had I been so hesitant? He was only going to trace his hands on my person, like he had done before...it would not be as if I would be having sex with Sir Naraku...

oQo

I had awoken; the next morning, with the feeling of both guilt and regret. I had sat myself upright on the mostly messy bed, and noticed my lack of my 'lack' of clothing...or shall I say, cloth? I jumped – seeing my own nudity – not long after I found myself hissing at a certain dull pain coming from between my legs. Deciding to leave it be, I tried at laying my head back down to the comforting large bed...until I had turned to see the very Sir Naraku lying next to me, red orbs open and starring...I noted his lack of attire as well.

...The sudden memories of the night before had well traced themselves into my mind by then.

My mouth had been agape.

Naraku had shifted himself comfortably into a sitting position, showing off his bare – yet nicely chiseled – chest, and spoke the words I dreaded to hear...

"Last night..." Naraku brushed back some of his out of place hair, "went a _little_ out of my control..." I starred, wide-eyed at the man...vampire beside myself... "We had...we did THAT?" He scratched – almost nervously – at the base of his neck.

Before I had even been able to think of a word to curse him, or even ask him as to what lead to us... 'joining', I had been interrupted by the sound of Naraku telling me to 'seat myself closely' and the bedroom door being opened. As quick as I could, seated myself onto Sir Naraku's nude lap...trying my very best to ignore the large 'thing' that had started poking at the base of my bottom. When the door had opened, Kouga, the one I had met before I had even stepped a foot into the Kiptin' Hine, and another person who had obviously been from the RoseBud; a man, about Kouga's height, dull gold eyes, accompanied by dull silver hair.

The one whoms name I did not know, nor face did I recognize had spoken first, "Sir Naraku," the man bowed, then stood up straight upon Naraku telling him to speak, "Sir Naraku, please excuse us two if we seem to be a disturbance, but the Lord has learned of the human you keep, and has sent for you in his study, he asks that you bring your female along."

As the one with the dull golden eyes spoke, and Naraku had agreed that he will send to his Lord soon, Kouga had made a most perverted remark, "Ha! Sir Naraku we could hear your bitch screaming from all seven corners of the Earth! Even the Lord spoke of you finally enjoying yourself!" Kouga had let out a bark of laughter, that was soon followed by the silver haired man joining in, and trailed off with Sir Naraku. The three men had finally ceased laughter moments later.

"Kouga, Sesshomaru, I must remember to thank the Lord for accepting two young vampire's with such warm humor into the RoseBud, truly, it would have boorishly dull without you two, including your younger brother!"

The man with the dull gold eyes had spoke, almost with a scoff in his voice, "Please! The insolent fool of a younger brother I have been cursed to care for! He is barely four summers old and sticks to the Lord like a paste!" Kouga had begun to laugh once more, patting his knee, "My friend! You think you are the only one shrouded with sibling issues? I must care for a younger sister reaching her teens!"

Naraku soon joined into the conversation, "Hn...Why yes, both your sister Kouga and your younger brother, Sesshomaru, are handfuls, but, as what you think is a mere curse, you are also blessed to have them by your sides." The conversation had went on for some time, topics drifting to family, friends, politics and such. Occasionally, Sir Naraku would stroke my arms, and pull me closer to his person, ...I had still been left in the dark, awaiting the time when Naraku would explain why he had gone... OVER what we had agreed to...

"...By the way, Sir Naraku," I heard Sesshomaru ask, "The young women you hold in your arms, she is to be examined by the Lord, he shall say if she stays and lives, or dies..." The room suddenly turned silent. Kouga spoke next, "Well, I can only hope the Lord will have mercy! For most of the others in the RoseBud, including myself, and Sesshomaru, having a human on the grounds of the Estate may be just what we need." Kouga had proclaimed.

"Also," Sesshomaru spoke, brushing back his dull silver hair, a frown playing on his features, "I would hate to see a girl with such an innocent face stained with her own blood..."

oQo

I watched Naraku ready himself – A new suit of nobles attire, a dark shade of indigo, and his hair tied behind him with a black lace – I had still been urging myself to ask of the..._activities_ that had occurred and why but... Looking down to myself, and remembering my ... lack of non-shredded clothing ... If I had been going to met the Lord of the RoseBud Estate, I was sure that I would need the appropriate attire. As if Naraku had read my mind once again, he had tossed me the out of the ordinary pale pink dress. I only starred. "Wear it," Naraku spoke as he buttoned the over coat of his attire, "If you are to met with my Lord and friend on this day, see it that you are dressed properly – If you had not noticed, my Kagome, your chains are gone, you may move about the Estate freely if my Lord accepts you."

Hearing that the chains that had weighted me down for so long; ever since the Village of Thorns, had been removed, I lifted my hands to my eyes, to see.

Without any second thoughts, I had ran to embrace Sir Naraku...He did not move from his place in front of his mirror, yet I could simply feel the small smile that had crept to his face. And as I did, I believed. I believed that...that no matter what happened to my person while at examination with the Lord of the RoseBud, I would still have this single man to thank for my life.

oQo

"Hn..." the white haired, red eyed man sat upon his throne, broadly playing with the red liquid in his half filled glass, "A human...and I'm guessing Naraku, my friend, wishes to keep her..." the man sighed, "how tiring...what to do, oh, what to do..."

"Lord Touga!" The thoughts of the Lord sitting, muttering upon his throne had been interrupted by a small, dull silver haired, golden eyed boy who looked no older than five summers, who had run inside, placing himself on the Lord's lap, "What are you speaking to yourself about, Lord Touga?" The young boy asked curiously the Lord had stifled a laugh at the young boys tone, "Well, if you must know, my son, my good friend Naraku has brought with him a human women...and one that he says to keep..." The boy only blinked, starring at his Lord until he spoke, "humans are weird Lord Touga!" The boy exclaimed, "Why does Sir Naraku have one, Lord Touga?" The boy waited silently for a reply, but one did not come.

Touga had only sighed, and muttered mostly to himself, "Naraku, you fool...this is merely more troublesome for my mind and body both, bringing a human of all species into MY RoseBud, knowing those are the very same creatures we eat..." Touga took in a short breath, and let out a whistle, "Naraku...you fool..."

oQo

ROSEBUD 

-_Water Garden...Part I_

oQo

Itachi – Hope you all liked it!

I've been working really hard even though I only got 1 review for the first chapter... it kinda' makes me sad though...I remember getting so many Author Alerts on my other Inuyasha stories, and yet I don't see those same usernames anywhere... T-T Oh well, thus the life of a writer!

Happy 4 of July!


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi – My fellow readers, this is the last chapter of the story, RoseBud Trilogy : Water Garden...it is the last...but also the very beginning. So don't freak out okay? After Water Garden, there will be a part 2 of sorts which will be named, RoseBud Trilogy : Night Crawlers.

Enjoy...

**oQoQo**

**Will I be killed upon entry..?**

oQo

**ROSEBUD TRILOGY**

_Finishing Part III_

…

_.Water-Garden._

"_Naraku, you fool...this is merely more troublesome for my mind and body both, bringing a human of all species into MY RoseBud, knowing those are the very same creatures we eat..." Touga took in a short breath, and let out a whistle, "Naraku...you fool..."_

_oQo_

Have I dug too deeply upon seeking the RoseBud for shelter?

Was this the move of a simple fool that I have made?

Will I even emerge alive?

I had asked myself these very questions as I trailed behind Naraku who waltzed through the corridors like a man...or being made of magic. But I...I...I had trembled. Every agonizing step only leading me in deeper...deeper...into the dark depts Of the RoseBud. Every time my bare foot would touch the solid, cold, ground. Every step I took echoed to me :

_There is no turning back..._

I whispered these words into my head; telling myself, 'you cannot run!', 'oh what a fool you have been!'...I would have no place on this Earth to go. No home to come back to...the only people I had even known in the RoseBud had been Kouga, and the man, Sesshomaru...and...And him...Naraku. The man whom looked out of a Fairy Tale, with his dull red eyes, and streaming, velvet black hair...

As if hearing my thoughts aloud, Naraku had ceased walking, and turned to face me – His eyes, lit like red darts - ...when he spoke... "Kagome...I can only promise that myself, nor the others of the RoseBud wish to see your blood flow in death...we can only hope that the Lord sees compassion, and know that you will do no harm to the name of the RoseBud Estate. He may call me a fool, I know, but..." Naraku paused, sighed, brought a hand to pet my face, "...After...the _events_ that had occurred on the last night, I think you may want to stay in my watching range...if you know what I am implying..."

I knew what Naraku had been trying to say. After – uh…the _events of the last night,_ there could be very high chances that I would be with child… I could only hope that had not been true, for, if I had been with child how would I provide for it? There could be no way…

"Kagome" I looked up to face the man with the Fairy Tale features, his toned voice had been little more than a whisper… "We are here" Naraku starred at the large bronze door that held such a powerful, intimidating look…so much power…that I shivered as if feeling chilled. _So,_ I thought to myself, _behind this very door will be the person whom decides my fate…it is funny, and yet uncanny of how I am suddenly remained of the Village of Thorns, as if I am to walk into the shadows of death once again as if-_

"Do not think such nonsense, Kagome." As I looked up from the ground to face Naraku, I saw what looked to be as his already dull red eyes, glowing with such confidence, such truth, such…such…promise, that I found he looked more like an angel out of a children's story then a vampire. This man amazed me. On the night I had escaped he could have left me to be captured by the three men from the village, and yet, he helps me to get away from them. He could have left me to fair onwards on my own, instead of taking me into the RoseBud…but this..vampire…he had helped me.

"Are you prepared now, Kagome?" Naraku spoke to me, his expressions showing little to no worry. I answered him with the nod of my head… We two had pushed through the large wooden doors, leading to the Lord of the RoseBud.

…I spoke a silent prayer that Naraku truly had no reason to worry.

oQo

I shivered.

The thickness of the air, full with power unknown by my person had been almost suffocating. I looked to Naraku. He looked on forwards, making it seem as he had felt nothing in the large room at all. He looked forwards.

Just as I gathered the courage to ask of where had the Lord of the Estate had been, I heard a pair of shoes crushing deserted rocks on the pavement. The air reeked of raw power. This…presence had been quite unnerving. I shivered once again, moving closer to Sir Naraku, if just an inch.

As if sensing my slight discomfort, the tall, red eyed man had wrapped his arm possessively around my waist, pulling my body closer to his own. I trusted his touch wholeheartedly.

…The sound of heavy souls upon pavement had disappeared.

…And before us, seated in a high chair, sat the Lord of the RoseBud.

oQo

He glared through me, his golden-red eyes trying hard to pierce through my heart. Arrogance, might, and power surrounded him as he starred, he had been a mighty being indeed, one deserving of the name 'Lord' as every vampire on the Estate addressed him. His hair - a blinding, yet shimmering silver – tied into a low tail which dragged down his back. He wore completely white, the spinning image of Sir Naraku who kept a darker tone to his inner and outer wears.

This creature had been perfectly defined in my mind as terrifying.

He spoke no words.

And the silence had started to grate on my nerves, until –

"So, human, you think of me as perfectly terrifying, do you?" The walls of the darkened room seemed to shake from only his deep voice. The Lord of the RoseBud had addressed me…as _'Human.'_. . None of the others did like he had done. Not Sir Kouga, or Sesshomaru, they had addressed me as my name! Sure, they had not learned to do so immediately, but they had been kind enough to, so what gives this Lord the right to-

"What gives I, the Lord of the invincible RoseBud Estate the right to call you _human?!_" He laughed. Naraku tightened his grip onto me. "You insects should not even go through the trouble of naming yourselves! You hold no right to even think! Human, in my presence you should bow, you should fall onto your feet, and grovel – no, beg for me to spare your worthless life…"

A sudden fast weight had over taken me – what..? What had been going on?! Only by his stare, the Lord of the RoseBud had been able to force me onto my knees?- I fell onto both knees, the weight of thousands weighing me down. I felt my face touch the floor.

"Girl!" I heard Naraku speak the nickname I had grown so accustomed to, he was at my side in less then a moment.

"…You scum. You should be blessed to even be in the presence of one as mighty as I…_Huma-"_

"Stop this."

The room grew suddenly quiet.

The Lord grew silent. "N…Naraku, my old friend, why do you interrupt me while I punish this disgusting insect that dare lay its eyes on my person?" The Lord had already stood up, off his throne chair, and started a steady walk towards Naraku; who stood tall.

They stood face to face.

"My friend," Naraku spoke, "My Lord, and friend, please, tell me as to why is it that you detest these creatures so? They have done nothing wrong to us, yet it is us that they fear, so please, my Lord and friend, Touga, tell me, why is it so?" The room stood still in a sickening silence.

The Lord placed a single hand onto Naraku's shoulder. "This wretch has taken control of your mind, has she not, my Naraku? You know better then to bring the likes of a human into MY RoseBud…" With the sudden flick of his wrist, Naraku had been sent flying halfway across the room, a loud crash – accompanied by the sound of feet tapping onto the floor had been heard.

I tried to speak.

But alas, my lips refused to move.

Naraku stood straight in the spot he had been pushed to. I grew worried.

Ever so suddenly, I had been pulled roughly by the neck of my clothing, and forced to stand. It was painful…but I had no right to worry for myself…Sir Naraku could be hurt – no killed by this man…vampire! The Lord of the RoseBud could kill him! I slowly started to calm myself down, bit by bit, thinking positive. Sir Kouga and Sir Sesshomaru had wished I and Sir Naraku luck. Luck that I would come out of this alive and well…-

"Naraku, Naraku,…oh, my dearest friend, you know I wish not to have you injured, but, if I must, I will rip you apart, piece by piece until the spell that this _human wrench_ has placed upon you dissipates! So my friend…" the Lord of the RoseBud had starred Naraku in the eye, "…what shall it be? Choose to kill this human ';';';';';, and regain your current status as one of the most powerful vampires in _our_ RoseBud, or continue to shelter this human, and face off with me, as much as it will pain me to do so…" The Lord had waltzed slowly off his throne chair and stood.

He watched Naraku intently.

I watched Sir Naraku as well.

What would he choose? To kill me by his own hand, and regain his honor in the RoseBud, or to fight the Lord? What was I supposed to do? How could I stop this?!

As I had been thinking of a solution, the Lord of the RoseBud had started to sniff the air on my skin.

He groaned in disgust.

"So this filthy human women really did lay with you, Naraku? I'm guessing you want to keep her for personal reasons that are beyond my understanding," He tossed me to the ground, "choose now Naraku, make your choice wisely."

Naraku had knelt down to face me, and used his gloved hand to cup my cheek. What was he going to do? Would…Would Sir Naraku really kill me? No…I believed in Naraku. Whatever choice he made – it was right. "It is alright Sir Naraku…" I started, my voice laced with sadness, "it is all your choice, please forget about me, I being here has only caused you trouble, you need to remain here and regain your place with your Lord," I closed my eyes awaiting my fate, "you can kill me, Sir Naraku…"

I waited.

My eyes closed – And I felt familiar, soft pair of lips placed itself on my own… When I opened my eyes once more, they were gone… "S-Sir Naraku..?" I looked at him, both flustered and surprised.

"Do not speak such nonsense," he smiled, "You should know that one such as I will keep my promise, you are my Kagome, and I protect what belongs to me…"

I smiled – yet it was short lived as a loud snarl rattled the large room. I looked up to see the Lord of the RoseBud still seated…but his eyes…

"So…Naraku, my friend…" his eyes had been… "you choose to side with that _filth_…" I filched just by starring into those burning eyes, " as much as it pains me to do this, I must now treat you as a traitor- and that means death!"

His eyes had become a burning bloody red.

I shuddered, than felt a gentle hand land itself onto my shoulder. I looked above only to find that it had been Sir Naraku. "Please," he spoke in a low voice, "stand back."

…His eyes had become a glowing darker black.

They clashed.

oQo

Sesshomaru ran down the hallways, heading in the way of Lord Touga's palace rooms where Sir Naraku and Kagome had been. But something – he could tell – had been off. Suddenly, a large burst of deadly power burst through the air around him. "What in the hell?!" he yelled as he blocked his face using his arms until the burst had subsided. Just as he took off running in the way of the Lords rooms, Kouga had joined along with him.

" Sesshomaru!" he spoke loudly, "that pulse of power, do you think…" he trailed off only to have Sesshomaru confirm what may be his true nightmare… "The Lord of the Estate and Sir Naraku are fighting at full strength."

"And this means," Kouga spoke, "that one wishes to kill the other, correct?"

"You have spoken it all, my friend."

The two turned the corner, and paused to take a short breath, before continuing on the trek to the Lord's palace rooms. "We must stop this – whatever it takes!" Kouga spoke proudly while he and Sesshomaru made their way down a long flight of steps.

"This may end with us two getting ourselves killed – do not tell me that you will cower away from this Kouga"

"Do not even think for a mere second that I; Kouga, would back out of any battle…even if the end result may be futile…"

oQo

Black and Red collided.

Blows where exchanged. Blood had spattered. Limbs where lost, and grown back. Snarls, growls, and yells had been all I could hear over the sound of flesh pounding flesh…bone breaking bone.

It was horrible.

Yet amazing.

I did not know.

The way these two had been fighting made it look as a graceful dance of violence. As I watched the two vampiric beings do their dance of destruction, I noticed the change in their appearances. They looked…as shadow beast in the outline of a human being.

The man covered in the shadow of black. Sir Naraku.

The man covered in the shadow of red. The Lord of the RoseBud Estate.

Their kicks graceful – yet deadly. Each and every attack leading to a heavy shiver in the Estate itself. I felt myself tremble. The overwhelming power in the one room alone had been enough to hold me still and in place – I watched in complete horror as Sir Naraku's arm had been ripped off the shoulder, straight down to the bone for what seemed to be the third time.

It started to heal almost immediately.

Specks of blood hit my face.

This blood shed…was…horrible.

…But…What was it that I could do…to stop this..? …What if…What if I leave?

Without yet confirming my actions through my mind, I stood myself upon my cold, bare and shaking feet – ignoring the doors from the entrance slamming open so hard with a force that shook few pebbles from the ground – and started to walk. It had been a pace kept even, and slow, so I knew my legs would not fail, and fall beneath me.

"Sir Naraku!"

"Lord Touga!"

As I continued my slow, shaky, and uneven walk, I heard the two that I had met earlier on this day. They yelled and pleaded for Sir Naraku, and the Lord of the Rosebud to cease their fighting – but every lost plea fell deaf on their ears. I continued to walk unnoticed.

The bloody battle had come to a stare down. Both of them glaring into each other, as a loin does its prey. The Lord had spoken first.

"My, my, this was truly something I wanted to avoid," Touga, the Lord of the RoseBud spoke as taunting as ever, "You are a very close friend to me, and I to you, and yet you alley yourself with _that human! _What good will she do for you?! They are all hateful, ungrateful, selfish-"

"Stop it!" I finally came between Sir Naraku, and the Lord of the Estate – for a flash of a moment I saw the Lord's eyes widen in slight shock, ever so quickly as it came did the emotion fade into the darkness of his angelic features. "Just please…stop-"

"And why should I, you scum?" his voice rang out like the sting of sparks. I continued on, fear filling my body.

"…I…I'll leave…"

"What are you saying?!" I heard Sir Naraku from behind me.

"I wont ever come back – I mean this!..." I paused for a short moment, took a shaky breath, and went on, "So…so...please," I swallowed, "just don't hurt Sir Naraku…" silence filled the room, "he saved me…I was - I'm just so happy that I had been given the chance to be with him, he has gone through whatever means to keep me safe, and, I do not wish for him to be hurt because of my selfishness! Please! I'm begging you as only a mere human, I apologize to you as well, for in the little time I have been with him-I may have fallen…I love him! The one I love shouldn't be the one who has to get himself so injured over me…so please…" By the time I had finished, I finally noticed I had been crying.

Time seemed to stop.

Everyone in the room had not moved a single inch upon my revelation. I suddenly started to panic. Had I said something I shouldn't have? Would Sir and the Lord of the Estate go back to fighting once more?! No! If this was to prolong because of my words-

"Go."

Every head, accept the Lord's had shot up in complete shock.

I heard Sesshomaru and Kouga gasp, then fall silent.

Sir Naraku spoke in almost a whisper, "Touga..do you mean to say…"

"Go now, Naraku, my friend," The Lord spoke once again as he started to slowly walk step by step into an unknown darkness, his silver hair giving off an un earthy glow as the rest of him seeped into the shadows once again, "If you do not leave with your human – than I will kill her without going through you, now the both of you, go."

oQo

Sir Naraku and I had stepped out of the large doors. Our once clean clothing now dirty and torn. But it did not matter at all to me. I was here. I was finally here. And the best of all…I was with my Sir Naraku…

Just as I had thought of him – slender arms had wrapped around my waist. I blushed, knowing already who it had been.

I tilted my head to the side. I felt Sir Naraku trail his tongue on the exposed skin – I shivered. He kept his head at the crook of my neck, nipping it softly with his fangs as he spoke. His breath felt cold.

"Girl…" I did not speak against the familiar 'pet name' that he had given me... "I never knew that you felt …such feeling for me," he held me tighter, "Come now, and let us _express _the such love we share for one another…"

oQo

"So," an elderly women spoke, "she is still alive you say?" Silence lifted in the single fire-lit room, until several voices lifted to speak one after the other.

The first spoke. "Yes, she was spotted deep in the Forest."

The next one spoke. "Deep in the Kip'tin Hine…"

And the last… "We believe she has made in safely into the RoseBud Estate."

The elderly women sighed, then raised her voice, "Did you all hear that?! Your very enemy of the Night, those Vampires – that is who you all need to exterminate! Do yee hear me clear you monsters?"

…Out of the darkness of the night, came several eyes, each glowing purple with a heavy intent to kill…

"Why yes Elder," a shadowed figure spoke, "We will do as you have instructed us to…" A menacing laugh broke the silence, "and please, while the vampires can tolerate being called 'monsters' we werewolves detest being put into the same category, we prefer the term…"

He paused.

"Savages."

oQo

ROSEBUD 

-_Water Garden...Part III_

oQo

Itachi – I finally finished it. My second story done. Don't worry though. There's goanna be a squeal story to this one called, **ROSEBUD TRILOGY : Night Crawlers. ** I really do hope you all liked the story, please drop a review, and try reading some of my other stories as well.

Thanks!


End file.
